


Последствия

by Marishhh



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishhh/pseuds/Marishhh
Summary: Питер переживает последствия своей первой самостоятельной битвы. И Тони Старк, к своему собственному удивлению, именно тот, кто способен помочь.





	1. Часть 1

Прямо на уцелевшем при крушении лайнера имуществе "Старк-Индастриз" Питер прикрепил записку, наспех нацарапанную на мятом, чудом завалявшемся в кармане, клочке бумаги, и коротко усмехнулся. Хотел бы он увидеть лицо Хэппи, когда тот ее обнаружит. Конечно, можно было бы обойтись и без этого своеобразного «я же тебе говорил» упрека в адрес куратора, в конце концов Паркер и сам за последние дни наворотил таких дел, что ему еще долго расхлебывать последствия (один паром чего стоил). К тому же обрывки искусственной паутины, свисающей с покорёженных обломков самолета, должны будут и без всяких подсказок навести любого желающего на мысль о том, кто именно причастен к поимке преступника, известного под именем Стервятник. Но подобные записочки о найденных вещах и других хороших, как хотелось считать Питеру, делах, совершенных Человеком-пауком, уже стали практически фирменным знаком нового без пяти минут Мстителя, и Паркер не смог удержаться. К тому же он где-то слышал, возможно даже от Лиз – его теперь уже наверняка бывшей девушки, что у любого бренда должен быть узнаваемый стиль, так вот, если кто спросит, его-то, стиля, он и старался придерживаться.

Вдали послышались звуки полицейских сирен, и Питер вскинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть приближающиеся машины сквозь повисший над пляжем густой, черно-мутный дым, и понять, сколько у него еще есть времени до прибытия спецслужб. Он не собирался дожидаться копов и давать показания, ему хватило короткого знакомства с ними на пароме, чтобы понять, что даже хорошие ребята не будут долго гадать, на чьей стороне парень в красно-синем трико, и заберут его для выяснения личности. А это значит, что его раскроют, что узнает тетя Мей... Нет-нет-нет, его пока вполне устраивает анонимность. Единственный, кому он будет должен все рассказать, это мистер Старк, в конце концов это его самолет Питер так неосторожно уронил на пляж. Но тот знает, где его найти, и придет за ответами, когда посчитает нужным, а до того момента Питеру стоит придумать хоть что-то, что сможет объяснить, почему он снова так необдуманно рисковал жизнями людей.

Шум сирен нарастал, но разглядеть хоть что-то далее пяти метров по-прежнему было сложно, и Питер положился на свое паучье чутье, надеясь, что сможет почувствовать приближение людей заблаговременно, и успеет скрыться. Уйти же прямо сейчас Питер не мог, его держало странное чувство, что он не имеет права оставить отца Лиз - Мистера Тумса без присмотра. Тот, находясь без сознания, полулежал на песке, облокотившись на один из уцелевших при крушении ящиков, маркированных логотипом «Старк Индастриз». Глаза мужчины были закрыты, голова чуть запрокинута, лицо осунулось, кожа сильно побледнела и влажно блестела в отблесках пожара, что продолжал полыхать в нескольких метрах рядом. Питер оттащил от самолета все, что уцелело, на некоторое безопасное расстояние, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. На большее у него уже просто не было сил.  Он устроил мистера Тумса с подветренной стороны, лицом к воде, прикрывая его от жара огня коробками, надеясь, что так он не надышится вредными испарениями, и не пострадает сильнее, чем уже пострадал. 

Питер не знал, есть ли пострадавшие среди горожан, был ли кто-то на пляже в момент падения лайнера, он сделал все, что было в его силах, уведя самолет в сторону от густонаселенных городских кварталов, но не знал, оказалось ли этого достаточно. И Мистер Тумс сейчас был единственным человеком, которому Питер мог помочь. Странным образом мир Питера сузился до этого клочка, оплавленного пожаром, пляжа и его первого в жизни реального противника. Он протянул руку к шее мужчины, в очередной раз проверяя его состояние, нащупывая пульс, так, как показывали на уроках оказания первой помощи, – сердце билось ровно, но дышал мистер Тумс тяжело, хрипло, и Питер не знал, чем еще можно тому помочь, и, главное, почему он хочет это сделать.

Паркер не очень понимал, что ему делать с тем фактом, что этот человек перед ним являлся одновременно любящим отцом и заботливым мужем для своей семьи, и преступником, убийцей, угрожавшем его, Питера, близким неминуемой расправой, если Человек-паук не отступит. Даже прекрасно понимая, что для него мистер Тумс даже не пошевелил бы пальцем, что бросил бы его умирать, даже не подумав оттащить от огня, Питер почему-то не мог позволить тому умереть. И сейчас, глядя сверху вниз на поверженного врага, спиной ощущая жар не унимающегося пожара, впервые с момента, как он надел красно-синее трико, мир перестал быть для Питера понятным, а удивительное приключение Человека-паука превратилось в смертельно опасную борьбу за жизнь не только близких людей, но и всех остальных, кому он мог и обязан был помочь. 

Питер прислонился боком к ящику, маркированному знаком "секретно", и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что мир немного расплывается перед глазами, то ли от вредных и, хотелось бы надеяться, не ядовитых испарений, источаемых догорающими изобретениями «Старк Индастриз», то ли от банальной усталости. Прав был Нед - его лучший и ужасно любопытный друг, когда выспрашивал про его супергеройские возможности, сейчас было бы неплохо знать, где лежат границы его физической выносливости, и что происходит, когда он их пересекает. Потому что в этот конкретный момент Питер чувствовал себя таким уставшим, как никогда в жизни до этого. Казалось, что если он сейчас сядет, то просто не сможет уже подняться, а этого было нельзя допускать, потому он ждал прибытия спасателей, не позволяя себе снизить бдительность. В ушах у него до сих пор звенело, и казалось, что он словно из-под воды слышит треск огня, редкие громкие хлопки где-то в недрах обломков фюзеляжа и едва-различимый привычный шум города.

Через целую вечность, как показалось измученному подросту, первые полицейский машины со столь яркими мигалками, что Питер смог заметить их сквозь плотную завесу дыма, прибыли на место крушения, и он наконец-то смог немного расслабиться. Это внезапно накатившее ощущение избавления от ответственности было столь сильным, что он едва удержался на ногах, ощущая, как мучавшее его напряжение немного отпустило плечи, расслабляя закаменевшие мышцы. Это было как в детстве, когда, его смелые, не всегда одобренные тетей Мэй, эксперименты в химии приводили к неожиданным последствиям, на вроде взорвавшихся колб с реагентами, часто случавшимся в результате его неопытности и стремлению действовать по наитию, а не по инструкции. Питер помнил, как он стоял, растерянно глядя на осколки пробирок, на растекающуюся по столу мутную жидкость, чувствуя, как печет щеку, куда отлетел осколок, порезав его, не зная, как быть. Но потом приходила тетя Мей и брала на себя ответственность за его проказы, промывала раны, убирала погром, успокаивала, конечно, предварительно высказав все, что думает о его самонадеянности. И он хорошо помнил, какое облегчение наступало, когда она брала ситуацию под свой контроль. Так и сейчас, Питер внезапно ощутил такую легкость от понимания, что теперь профессионалы позаботятся и о пожаре, и о мистере Тумсе, что едва смог сдержать стон облегчения.  Он бросил последний взгляд на мужчину, убеждаясь, что тот продолжает, пусть и с трудом, но дышать, а затем бросился бежать в сторону, противоположную от приближающихся копов и людей в черных костюмах – то ли ФБР, то ли людей Старка.

Стремясь уйти незамеченным Питер успешно преодолел линию пляжа, держась самой кромки воды, куда не доставал свет с набережной, а затем, отойдя на приличное расстояние от места крушения, он, надев маску, предусмотрительно подобранную с песка, свернул в сторону домов, высившихся вдоль набережной, и, пользуясь паутиной, скрылся в городских кварталах, стараясь держаться повыше от земли. Только когда шум сирен за спиной стих, он позволил себе остановиться и перевести дух, потому что силы покидали его, и он уже пару раз чуть не сорвался, когда всегда верная паутина чуть не выскользнула из рук.

Питер забрался повыше, избегая камер видеонаблюдения, и оказался на крыше одного из небоскребов. Он смутно представлял, где именно сейчас находится, но это его и не особо беспокоило. У него были проблемы посерьезнее. Ему никак не удавалось восстановить дыхание, с момента, как он покинул пляж, он все никак не мог прийти в себя. Он практически задыхался, ощущая, как сердце бешено стучит в груди, мешая глубоко вдохнуть, он странно видел, словно его угол обзора заметно уменьшился, отключилось не периферическое зрение, но и все паучьи улучшения. Перед глазами все было мутным и нечетким. Питер надеялся, что ночной воздух здесь, на высоте нескольких десятков метров над землей, будет свежим и холодным, и поможет ему немного прийти в себя.

Он сполз по металлической решётке защитного ограждения крыши здания, совершенно обессиленный, и постарался расслабиться, игнорируя странный неровный перестук собственного сердца и слабо-успешные попытки дышать. Подобного он никогда не испытывал, хотя ему было не в первой нагружать свое тело физическими нагрузками, и Питер понятия не имел, что с ним не так. Может он что-то сломал или повредил, когда на него рухнуло то здание? Как должны ощущаться переломы ребер, а внутреннее кровотечение? Смог бы он с переломами или еще какими серьезными травмами скакать по фюзеляжу падающего самолета? Или он надышался ядовитым дымом на пляже? Питер не имел ни малейшего понятия, и смутно памятное из детства чувство страха, и ощущение собственной физической уязвимости, позабытой за последний год жизни со способностями Человека-паука, понемногу овладевало им.

Он совсем забыл, что значит быть человеком, а не подростком, способным остановить машину на ходу. Слишком быстро он привык к новым возможностям своего тела. После укуса того паука, который подарил ему его силу супергероя, или проклял его, это теперь с какой стороны посмотреть, на нем действительно все довольно быстро заживало. Мелкие порезы затягивались за несколько часов, синяки сходили и того быстрее, и это было только ему на руку. В противном случае вопросов от тети Мэй было бы не избежать, а врать он не любил, да и совершенно не умел.

Однако Питер еще не получал действительно серьезных травм после того, как обрел способности, и не знал, сколько времени нужно его организму на восстановление, и возможно ли оно без сторонней помощи. Ему нужно в больницу? А ему можно там показываться? Он ведь мутант теперь. Что если его прямо оттуда заберут в какую-нибудь секретную лабораторию? Он прекрасно помнил историю Капитана Америка и его друга, из-за которых он сам в свое время и познакомился с Тони Старком.  Ладно, Питер заставил себя остановиться, не сочинять новых страшилок, и перестать паниковать. А то, что именно этим он и занимался последние полчаса, как покинул пляж, он уже не сомневался. И это чувство с трудом подвластного разуму страха тоже было в новинку для всегда оптимистичного подростка.

Хорошо, он разберется с этим, главное добраться домой. Скорее всего ему просто нужен сон, долгий, очень-очень-очень долгий сон. Приняв решение, Питер с трудом встал, опираясь о холодные решетки ограждения, и уже прикинул, куда будет удобнее кинуть паутину, как неожиданно поймал свое отражение в зеркальной поверхности многоэтажки. Он обернулся и приблизился к мутному отражению, чтобы рассмотреть себя получше. Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть себя таким потрепанным и в первую секунду даже засомневался, что смотрит на свое отражение. В таком виде ему совершенно нельзя появляться дома, если тетя увидит, она точно сойдет с ума от страха за него.

На крыше было недостаточно света, но и тот что был, позволял Питеру увидеть в насколько неприглядном виде он сейчас находился. Вся правая сторона лица была испачкана подсохшей кровью, светлые волосы слиплись и потемнели от крови, куртка была порвана в нескольких местах, где его хватал металлическими когтями Стервятник, как и штаны, и, очевидно, на теле тоже были раны, которые он не чувствовал до момента, как увидел их. Собственный вид столь сильно поразил Питера, что он, словно оглушенный, поднял руку, ощупывая голову, – волосы на концах ссохлись и ощущались неприятной хрусткой коркой под пальцами, а ближе к коже были еще влажные от до сих пор сочащейся крови. Питер поднес ладонь ближе к глазам и обнаружил, что пальцы действительно покрыты красным.

 От неожиданности он шарахнулся в сторону с громким стуком ударившись об ограждение. Он посмотрел на другую ладонь и понял, что та тоже заляпана кровью, вот почему он несколько раз едва не соскользнул с паутины, пока добирался сюда. И было похоже, что эта кровь не только  его, но отца Лиз. Он помнил теперь, что у того была рассечена бровь и щека, Стервятнику досталось во время взрыва, и когда Питер щупал пульс, то помнил, что кожа была влажная, но там в отблесках бушующего огня он не обращал на это внимания. Но сейчас ему было не на что отвлечься. События этой ночи неожиданно рухнули на него осознанием реальности случившегося. Он мог умереть, его тетя могла быть убита, отец Лиз мог погибнуть, люди в городе могли пострадать из-за неверных решений Человека-Паука. Из-за его собственных решений. Дышать стало почти невозможно, паника, успешно подавляемая до этого момента, прорвала защиту в разуме, топя подростка в слишком сильных ощущениях.

Он должен смыть эту кровь. Немедленно.

 ***

 - Хэппи, где пацан?  - Тони Старк, одетый в темно-синий деловой костюм-тройку, прикрывая нос красным атласным платком, чтобы была хоть какая-то возможность дышать среди дотлевающих обломков самолета и его бывшего, весьма ценного, надо заметить, имущества, с трудом пробрался к бледному взмыленному начальнику охраны. Его выдернули прямо с приема, организованного с целью поддержки деятельности Мстителей, и ему потребовалось время добраться на другой конец города. Этого времени так же хватило, чтобы осознать, что пацан снова его ослушался и попал в очень серьезную переделку. Однако, не хватило, чтобы выяснить его судьбу.

 - Тони! Ты быстро… – Хэппи замялся, не зная, как преподнести новости о попытке ограбления, окончившейся авакатастрофой, начальству, хотя каких-то специальных пояснений явно не требовалось. Достаточно было оглядеться вокруг, чтобы понять масштаб его ошибки. Но увидев вблизи бледное, осунувшееся лицо Старка он осознал, что того волнуют совсем не уничтоженные вещи.  – Его здесь нет, Тони, – быстро сказал Хоган, стараясь сообщить главное. - Никто не погиб при крушении. Я проверил линию пляжа и окрестности в радиусе, на который могло разметать обломки. Ущерб причинен нескольким постройкам. Несколько человек обратились в больницы с ушибами и ссадинами – пострадали, пока спасались бегством. Парнишки тут нет.

 - Ты уверен? – Энергия, с которой он пробирался сквозь пожарище, неожиданно покинула Тони, и он тяжело опустился на ближайший, уцелевший ящик, кулаком сквозь рубашку начиная массировать грудь, чувствуя болезненное давление, которое давало о себе знать только в минуты сильных душевых переживаний.

 - Да, Тони. – Хэппи не стал менять интонацию, хотя видел, состояние босса, продолжая докладывать ровным четким тоном, зная, что Старк не терпит сочувствия. – Мальчик поймал того типа, на котором был помешан последние недели, ну того, что крал обломки оборудования чиатури. Мистер Тумс – это имя мы получили по базе отпечатков. Его забрали копы пару минут назад, но он подтвердил, что парень был жив, когда он последний раз его видел, и, похоже, Питер спас ему жизнь. Тумс был в довольно плачевном состоянии, но даже я понял, что парень его впечатлил своим поступком.  И вот еще, - Хэппи протянул Старку мятый, сложенный вдвое лист. – Он оставил записку.

Старк расправил бумагу, на которой были хорошо заметны кровавые отпечатки, стараясь не обращать внимание на дрожь в руках, всматриваясь в расплывшиеся от влаги и жара буквы, и пробежался по тексту глазами. Он бы даже усмехнулся этому поступку своего протеже, если бы не тревога, поселившаяся в груди. Пусть Питер жив, но в каком он состоянии? Тони внимательно осмотрелся вокруг, на песке были отчетливо видны следы борьбы, глубокие борозды от крыльев Стервятника прорезали пляж в разных направлениях, несколько четких вмятин, отпечатались в песке и запеклись под жаром огня, оставляя отпечаток человеческой фигуры, словно кого-то с силой вдавливали в песок.  И, конечно, темные капли подсыхающей крови ту и там на песке, их Тони не мог игнорировать тоже.

 - Стервятник был ранен? –  резко поднимаясь на ноги, и выглядя еще более встревоженным, чем был, когда появился на месте крушения, спросил Тони, начиная составлять план поиска.

 - Да, - задумался Хэппи, вспоминая, - но не серьезно. На нем броня была покорежена, но вроде целая, на лице я точно помню порез, не глубокий, кровило не сильно. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – уточнил он, но проследив за взглядом Тони, понял всю обоснованность тревоги босса. Сейчас, когда над пляжем зажгли лампы, чтобы можно было начать разбирать пожарище, Хэппи прекрасно видел четкие следы борьбы, запечатанные огнем в оплавленном песке.

 - Жучок на нем? – коротко уточнил Старк, переходя на деловой тон.

Хэппи покачал головой.

 - Последний был на выпускном костюме, но он оставил его в школе. Сейчас сигнал идет оттуда. Я запущу поиск по городским камерам, парень должен был где-то засветиться.

 - Я сам найду его, - оборвал дальнейшую дискуссию Старк, утыкаясь в свой наладонник. – Закончи здесь и будь на связи. Пеппер сейчас прибудет, чтобы решить вопрос с прессой, – крикнул он на ходу, уже направляясь прочь с пляжа.


	2. Часть 2

Поиски заняли время, и Старк бы восхитился хитростью и ловкостью своего протеже, с которой тот обошел большинство городских камер, по которым Тони пытался его отследить, если бы ему не было жизненно необходимо найти пацана. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Тони не отпускало неприятное чувство, что мальчик нуждается в помощи. Тот впервые угодил в такую серьезную передрягу, и его юный возраст точно не был помощником в том, чтобы грамотно разобраться с последствиями. Тони не зря не допускал его до чего-то серьезного, в первую очередь надеясь дать подростку достаточно времени насладиться беззаботной юностью, узнать вкус первой любви, и настоящей дружбой, какая бывает лишь у молодежи, сплоченной против всего взрослого мира, хотел, чтобы все это не было приправлено разочарованием в людях, в жизни, которое неизбежно, если ты - Мститель. Его наивный и искренний взгляд на мир сильно импонировали Тони, таким он сам не был, пожалуй, никогда, и он не желал Питеру скорого взросления. Но могли ли пройти бесследными для него события сегодняшней ночи? Старк не знал, но надеялся, что Паркер достаточно силен, чтобы справиться.

Наладонник издал звуковой сигнал, и Тони облегченно выдохнул – камера засекла пацана на автозаправке, в пятнадцати кварталах от места крушения лайнера. Он завел неприметный черный седан, которым пользовался, только если хотел быть незаметным, и направился к цели, руководствуясь инструкциями навигатора.

Заправка оказалась именно такой, как Тони и предполагал – пустой в этот поздний час, с одиноко горящим фонарем, дающим слишком мало света, чтобы это место привлекало добропорядочных автолюбителей, и спящим за кассой заправщиком. Старк припарковал Вольво в тени деревьев и осмотрелся. Было довольно тихо, заправка находилась в тупике одной из улиц спального района и что могло здесь понадобиться Питеру, Тони мог только гадать. И если он был прав в своем предположении, и парень еще не покинул этот район, то он мог быть лишь в одном месте.

Внутренне опасаясь того, что может увидеть, и даже примерно не зная, что сказать подростку, Тони бесшумно выбрался из машины и пересек открытое пространство перед зданием заправки, направляясь в сторону неприметной двери в торце одноэтажного здания. Он толкнул обшарпанную дверь, которая уже явно давно не закрывалась – сломанный язычок торчал из замка, не позволяя двери плотно примыкать к косяку, и та медленно открылась с неприятным скрипом, привлекающим ненужное внимание. Тони поморщился, досадуя на неосторожность, но убедившись, что никто не поспешил в его сторону, как снаружи здания, так и изнутри, шагнул в полумрак туалетной комнаты.

 Слева, перпендикулярно ко входу сразу начинался ряд кабинок, справа тянулась кафельная стена, украшенная надписями различного уровня грамотности и приличия, а прямо в глубине помещения, за рядами кабинок, была организована зона для мытья рук, которую было не видно от входа. Уличная грязь на полу, который никто не протирал уже, наверное, несколько недель, желтые, забрызганные чем-то стены, - Тони бы никогда по доброй воле не зашел в такое место, но сейчас он всего этого даже не заметил. В глубине помещения раздавался шум льющейся воды, но никто не торопился показаться Старку на глаза. Привыкая к полумраку, игнорируя характерный сильный запах общественного туалета, он прошел вперед, и через пару шагов наткнулся на спешно брошенную на пол куртку. Очень знакомую красно-синюю куртку. Тони напряженно выдохнул и вернулся, чтобы осторожно прикрыть дверь, так, чтобы она не издала снова свой предсмертный хрип, не желая, чтобы были свидетели их разговора, и давая себе пару мгновений успокоиться. Собравшись, он прошел обратно, вглубь помещения, за деревянную стену, разделявшую ряд из трех кабинок с зоной для мытья рук, откуда и доносился шум льющейся воды.

Питер был здесь.

Сперва накатило облегчение – нашел! Живой! Но его быстро смыло волной тревоги от того, что все было неправильно в обычно столь живом и искреннем поведении подростка.

Мальчик стоял, ссутулившись над раковиной, и яростно оттирал что-то с рук. Его когда-то бывшая белой футболка сейчас стала непонятного серо-бурого грязного цвета. Она была изорвана в нескольких местах, особенно на плечах и лопатках, где на хлопковой ткани были хорошо заметны проступившие кровавые пятна и длинные прорехи в ткани. Как от когтей. У Тони на мгновение потемнело перед глазами. Очевидно, Стервятник хватал парнишку за плечи своими стальными когтями. Господи…

Судя по напряженной, но твердой позе мальчика было ясно, что он не ощущает эти раны. Вокруг Питера поднимался пар от льющейся воды, зеркало, с отбитым углом, криво висящее напротив умывальника, уже запотело, и Тони не видел лица подростка, не мог оценить его душевное состояние. Хотя по уже увиденному, Тони мог судить, что случилось то, чего он старался избежать. Питер столкнулся с теми самыми последствиями своих решений, которых в жизни Тони было столь много, что ни один психиатр бы не помог их излечить даже за 10 лет регулярной терапии, и они прямо сейчас, на глазах Старка, разрушали мальчика. Старку очень не хватало информации о событиях сегодняшней ночи, чтобы действовать не наугад. Что привело Питера к такому финалу, как он узнал о самолете «Старк Индастриз», почему он, черт возьми, не веселится на балу, не переживает свой первый поцелуй, а, окровавленный, едва стоит в Богом забытом туалете на автозаправке? Тони было необходимо вытащить парня отсюда немедленно. Но Паркер все не замечал приближающегося к нему мужчину, сосредоточенно что-то делая в раковине, и только шум воды наполнял помещение звуками.     

 –  Питер, – окликнул Тони подростка неожиданно хриплым голосом, но тот не отреагировал. – Питер! – повторил он тверже, медленно приближаясь к нему, боясь напугать.

Тони подошел к мальчику вплотную, вставая рядом, надеясь, что тот заметит его, но этого не произошло. Как мутант со сверх чутьём мог не ощутить приближение человека, путь и знакомого? Зато теперь, с близкого расстояния, Старк мог хорошо рассмотреть мальчика. Питер был ужасно бледен несмотря на то, что поднимающийся от воды пар неплохо прогревал воздух вокруг подростка. Его лицо выражало какую-то смесь обреченности и отчаяния. Лоб был нахмурен, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, голова чуть наклонена, а взгляд полностью сосредоточен на своих действия. Тони, наконец, тоже посмотрел вниз, в раковину, заполненную очевидно горячей водой и паром, надеясь понять, что так увлекло Питера, и как вывести его из этого странного оцепенения. Но, когда спустя пару мгновений, он осознал, что видит, то не сразу смог отреагировать, на столько ужасным было его открытие. Дыхание перехватило от страха, смешанного с жалостью и острой виной, и он пару секунд продолжал смотреть, как Питер какой-то, видимо найденной здесь же жесткой губкой, сосредоточенно пытается оттереть с рук что-то видное только ему одному. Руки подростка сильно покраснели, местами он серьезно ободрал нежную, еще не огрубевшую от тяжелого труда супергероя кожу, столь долго он мучил себя попытками оттереть с нее что-то, а горячая вода только ухудшила ситуацию, практически обварив его ладони кипятком.

Тони, не успев даже подумать, резко перекрыл воду, повернув кран правой рукой, стремясь остановить эту пытку, а второй коснулся плеча мальчика, в последнюю секунду догадавшись не сильно хватать его, чтобы не напугать. Хотя хотелось обратного -  схватить и бежать отсюда как можно дальше, туда, где безопасно, спрятать от всего мира. Но и этого легкого прикосновения хватило, чтобы Питер отшатнулся так быстро, будто Тони его толкнул, что влетел в деревянную перегородку в паре шагов за их спиной, и уставился на Старка огромными глазами, не узнавая его и едва ли видя.

 - Питер, все хорошо, это я. Это Тони. – Старк поднял руки, демонстрируя, что не будет больше к нему прикасаться. – Ты в безопасности. Понимаешь меня?

Питер молчал какое-то время, смотря мимо Старка, заем его пустой взгляд снова переместился к пострадавшим рукам, и он медленно шагнул обратно к умывальнику, игнорируя присутствие другого человека. Он потянулся к крану, но Старк перехватил его за предплечье, не собираясь позволить снова мучить себя, и встал между ним и умывальником.

 - Питер, позволь помочь тебе. Питер, все хорошо, с тобой все хорошо. Питер, пожалуйста... – Старк продолжал повторять имя юноши, надеясь, что это позволит тому вынырнуть из собственных переживаний и услышать Тони. Но подросток не реагировал, погруженный в себя, продолжая попытки добраться до воды. Между ними завязалась небольшая потасовка, Тони боялся навредить еще сильнее, кто знает, какие травмы скрывали обрывки одежды, но и не противопоставить хоть что-то кроме слов, которые Паркер не слышал, он не мог. Придерживая за бедра и плечи, постоянно зовя его по имени, он старался не подпустить того к воде, а Паркер продолжал молчать и упираться, стремясь вернуться к своему занятию. Старк не знал, как долго они так могут продолжать, и просто стоял, не давая подростку сделать задуманное, и пытаясь передать ему мысль, что он не один, что он здесь для него. Все изменилось неожиданно, когда Питер резко перестал сопротивляться, замер, и негромко на выдохе произнес слово, что Тони едва расслышал: «Пожалуйста».

 - Что Питер, что? – он немного отстранил несопротивляющегося теперь подростка от себя, заглядывая в его все еще слишком бледное, покрытое испариной лицо. Ответа не было. – Пожалуйста, Питер, ты должен мне сказать в чем дело, что бы я помог.

Какое-то время они просто стояли рядом, Тони в напряженном ожидании, а Питер словно в попытках найти силы для слов. Наконец, он выдохнул.

 - Мои р-руки, - его голос дрожал и слова были еле различимы. – Отмыть, должен отмыть.

Тони бросил взгляд на покрасневшую кожу запястий, не понимая, о чем он говорит.

 - Твои руки чистые. Все хорошо.

Питер помотал головой, похоже впервые замечая, что рядом с ним кто-то находится. Он поднял совершенно больные глаза на Старка и прошептал: - Кровь. Должен отмыть. Н-не получается.

Тони почувствовал, как собственное сердце пропустило пару ударов, болью пройдясь за грудиной. Теперь ему все было ясно, но черт возьми, сколь многое он бы отдал, лишь бы не понимать, о чем говорит подросток. Он перевел взгляд на руки Питера, которые сейчас безвольно свисали вдоль боков, да и сам мальчик внезапно стал каким-то смирившимся. Словно вверил себя Тони Старку. И от этого самому Тони стало еще страшнее. Он просто не имеет права подвести парня еще больше, чем уже подвел.

 - Я помогу тебе. Ты можешь верить мне. – Он взял уже не сопротивляющегося Питера за предплечье, стараясь не касаться обожженной кожи и многочисленных травм и потянул к раковине.  – Сейчас мы все исправим. Смотри.

Он обильно выдавил из чудом не пустого, что было бы не удивительно для такого заброшенного места, диспенсера жидкое мыло, растер его в руках, создавая пену, и принялся аккуратно намыливать ладони Питера, стараясь не сильно надавливать, чтобы не причинить больше боли. Мышцы подростка были сильно напряжены, словно сведены судорогой, и легкий массаж не помогал Тони ослабить это напряжение. Питер неотрывно следил за манипуляциями Тони, но никак в процессе не участвовал. Вскоре белая воздушная пена покрыла всю поврежденную, покрасневшую поверхность рук Паркера, и Старк почувствовал, как тот немного расслабился. Они стояли бок о бок, рукава дорогого пиджака Тони уже давно намокли, но он не обращал внимания. Собственное сердце быстро билось в груди, подгоняемое страхом за мальчишку. Он позволил Питеру насмотреться на то, как пена обтекает его пальцы, как скрывается болезненная краснота, под чистой белизной.

 - Закрой глаза, Питер, я скажу, когда ты сможешь их снова открыть, – уверенным голосом приказал Старк, и мальчик послушался. Сохранять собственное спокойствие было довольно сложно, но Тони понимал, что сейчас должен собрать всю волю в кулак и не паниковать. Только бы получилось.

  – Сейчас может быть неприятно, но так и должно быть, - сказал он Питеру, начиная смывать пену под едва теплой водой. Тот болезненно дернулся, когда на кожу попали первые капли прохладной воды, но взял себя в руки и позволил Тони делать то, что тот считал нужным. Старк понимал, что для обожженной кожи, холодная вода может причинить боль, потому решил понижать температуру постепенно. Его идея состояла в том, чтобы охладить распаренную кожу, и тем самым убрать красноту. В идеале, он надеялся, что парень не заработал себе серьезных ожогов и эта хитрость поможет. Ему было очевидно, что Питер принимал за кровь свою собственную покрасневшую кожу. Вероятно, сперва он пытался смыть с себя реальную кровь, но потом паника поглотила его, и он перестал верно воспринимать действительность.

Вскоре вода стала столь холодной, что у Старка начало сводить пальцы, но его метод работал. Кожа подростка приобрела более-менее нормальный вид. Да, тыльная сторона рук была расцарапана, а на ладонях Старк обнаружил действительно серьезные ожоги, появившиеся, видимо, от соприкосновения с чем-то горячим, скорее всего парень заработал их на пожаре. Но в целом цвет рук стал значительно ближе к норме, чем раньше, и Старк, с облегчением отмечая зарождающуюся дрожь в теле Питера, означавшую, что его начинает отпускать напряжение, рискнул прекратить процедуру. Он выключил воду, и, продолжая бережно сжимать запястья Питера в своих руках, тем самым давая ему возможность сравнить цвет их рук, попросил юношу открыть глаза.

Питер послушался не сразу, и Тони пришлось терпеливо ждать, пока он не будет готов. Наконец, Паркер разлепил ресницы, и уставился на свои ладони.  Он молчал какое-то время, и Тони видел, как он начинает медленно приходить в себя. Бледность немного отступила, Питер задышал глубже и свободнее, а вскоре его дрожь усилилась настолько, что стала хорошо заметной. Тони не мог поверить, что это сработало. Наконец, Питер пошевелился, неловко высвобождаясь из бережной хватки Тони и зябко обнял себя руками, теперь осмысленно уставившись в пол.

 - Я…

Тони оборвал его на полуслове.

 - Все в порядке, Питер. Не надо ни о чем думать и ничего говорить. Сейчас я хотел бы отвезти тебя в безопасное место, где ты сможешь поспать и привести себя в прядок, прежде, чем идти домой. Ты согласен?

 - Моя тетя…

 - О ней позаботятся, я уже попросил Хэппи послать к ней охрану. Ей ничего не грозит. Ты сможешь позже позвонить ей и сказать, что ты в норме. – Старк снял с себя пиджак и накинул на плечи подростка, надеясь согреть его хоть немного, тот благодарно кивнул, сразу же кутаясь в одежду, оказавшуюся ему на пару размеров больше.  – Идем, здесь рядом припаркована моя машина.

Он пропустил Питера вперед, не желая выпускать его из виду даже на секунду, опасаясь повторения приступа, и, подобрав куртку от костюма Человека-паука, и убедившись, что они не оставили других следов своего пребывания здесь, последовал за юношей.


	3. Chapter 3

На улице все еще стояла глубокая ночь, и Тони не знал даже примерно, сколько времени они провели в этом туалете. Питер впереди него ступал медленно, на окружающую обстановку не обращал внимания, но теперь скорее не из-за того, что не осознавал себя, а из-за необходимости смотреть под ноги, чтобы не упасть, запнувшись обо что-нибудь от усталости. Старк быстрым шагом обогнал подростка и распахнул заднюю дверцу машины, чтобы тот лишний раз не использовал травмированные руки. Он помог ему устроиться на заднем сидении, пристегнул ремень безопасности. Питер не возражал против этих проявления заботы, зябко кутался в пиджак Тони и был слишком занят попытками унять дрожь и согреться. Эта дрожь была последствием стресса, пережитого им сегодня, Тони хорошо знал по себе, как его обычно трясет, когда отходит адреналин после битвы. Но смотреть как это происходит с другим человеком было тяжело. Старк захлопнул дверь, закинул куртку от костюма человека-паука в багажник, и, обогнув машину, занял место водителя, сразу же заводя двигатель и включая обогрев на максимум — горячий кондиционированный воздух начал медленно наполнять салон машины.

Прежде чем тронуться с места, Тони набрал короткое сообщение на неопределяемый номер: «Буду через тридцать минут. Не один. Не высовывайся». Он знал, что его поймут верно. Тони собирался отвезти Питера на свою тайную квартиру, которую использовал редко, если только ему нужно было спрятаться или спрятать кого-то. Он не мог объяснить себе, почему поступает именно так, почему не везет Питера к тете, или в больницу. Это было выше его сил — выпустить парня из поля своего зрения сегодня. И к тому же он знал, что сможет помочь парню не хуже врачей. Квартира была оборудована всем необходимым, в том числе лабораторией и медкабинетом, поэтому с оказанием первой помощи проблем не должно было возникнуть. С обеспечением безопасности тем более. Об этом месте знала только Пеппер и те немногие, кто имел возможность пользоваться его гостеприимством. Это было самое безопасное место в городе, которое знал Тони.

Довольно быстро они выбрались из мрачного района, куда паника загнала Питера, и выехали на широкую трассу. Седан шел мягко, дорога была относительно пустой и не требовала от Тони сто процентного внимания, и он то и дело поглядывал на подростка в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя его состояние. Мальчик не двигался, сидел боком, подогнув под себя одну ногу, щекой уткнувшись в прохладную кожу спинки сидения, зажмурив глаза. Он продолжал кутаться в пиджак Тони, хотя в салоне было уже так жарко, что Старк начал потеть, и ему казалось, что Питер словно искал в помятом, вконец испорченном предмете гардероба защиты.

Минут через двадцать они пересекли мост и въехали на Манхэттен.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что секретное логово будет находиться в самом дорогом районе города, — раздался хриплый голос Питера с заднего сиденья, и Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы не застонать от облегчения. Это было самое длинное предложение, сказанное мальчиком за последнее время.

— Ты ожидал соседства с Адской кухней? — Тони старался говорить в обычной манере, наблюдая за все еще неподвижным, но уже открывшим глаза Паркером, в зеркало заднего вида. Тот смотрел в окно, стараясь избегать внимательного взгляда Тони в отражении.

— Нет, — чуть помолчав, ответил все-таки Питер, — но это странно. И забавно. — Он шумно выдохнул, словно это действие причиняло боль, и, не сводя глаз с ночного пейзажа за окном, неожиданно добавил, — я испачкал ваш пиджак. Простите.

— Тебе не стоит об этом волноваться, — пытаясь звучать легкомысленно, ответил Старк. — Он мне никогда не нравился. Хэппи подбирал, а ты знаешь его сомнительный вкус.

Питер не улыбнулся шутке, замолчал, и больше не пытался заговорить, пока они ехали по одной из самых дорогих улиц района, где по обеим сторонам высились старые солидные особняки, где селились исключительно влиятельные люди, оберегающие свое личное пространство, как нечто бесценное. Он со слабым интересом наблюдал за проплывающими за окном зданиями, редкими яркими вывесками дорогих бутиков, но Тони видел по замершему взгляду, по нахмуренному лбу, — мальчик начал анализировать события дня. Питер неловко зашевелился, видимо, наконец, немного согревшись, и повернул голову в сторону водительского места.

— Мистер Старк, я… мне так…

— Мы подъезжаем, Питер, — мягко перебил его Тони, не желая выяснять все сейчас. Он не был готов к серьезному разговору, никто из них не был. То, что это будет нелегкий разговор, было и так ясно, и вести его, сидя в машине, когда оба еле двигаются от усталости, было немыслимо. Питер продолжить мысль не попытался, и Старк, действительно, через пару секунд затормозил у четырехэтажного особняка, ничем не выделяющегося среди других таких же, расположенных вверх и вниз по улице, и аккуратно припарковался. — Пока не выходи. Я должен кое-что сделать с камерами наружного наблюдения.

Он достал свой наладонник, кликая на всплывающие виртуальные окна, вводя какие-то непонятные Питеру цифры в строки значений.

— Все, — сказал он через пару минут сосредоточенной работы и убрал компьютер в карман брюк, — теперь камеры нас не видят, потому никто не узнает, что мы здесь были. Готов? — Он повернулся на водительском месте и окинул Питера более внимательным взглядом, чем через зеркало заднего вида, подмечая крайнюю степень изможденности, легко читаемую на лице подростка. Тот кивнул, с сомнением, причин которому Тони мог с ходу придумать несколько, выглядывая в окно, садясь ровнее. Тони первым покинул салон машины и успел подхватить под локоть выбирающегося из нее Питера, когда тот чуть не упал, буквально запутавшись в ногах.

— Я держу тебя, все хорошо. Здесь недалеко.

Придерживая Питера за талию и позволяя опираться на себя, они преодолели десять ступенек подъезда и оказались в круглом, отделанном светлым мрамором холле, где, словно в каком-то дорогом пятизвездочном отеле играла тихая классическая музыка. Слева располагался лифт, прямо перед ними, на другом конце холла, уходила вверх и вправо к верхним квартирам широкая лестница, устланная красным ковром, в центре на небольшом стеклянном столе высилась огромная ваза с живыми цветами.

Всего в доме было четыре квартиры, по одной на каждом этаже. Старк занимал первый. Это было удобно наличием подвала и тайного выхода, ведущего в сеть городских канализаций, который мог потребоваться в экстренном случае. Дверь, словно в каком секретном учреждении, открывалась по отпечатку пальца и скану сетчатки глаза, и Питер, увидев это, даже удивленно хмыкнул, чем порадовал Тони, позволив его робкой вере, что с парнем все обойдется, окрепнуть еще немного.

Наконец, после всех необходимых манипуляций дверь открылась, и Старк практически втащил на себе Питера в темный холл. Он отстранил от себя подростка, прислоняя его к ближайшей стене.

— Постой секунду, надо включить охрану. — Он захлопнул дверь, вводя код на клавиатуре справа от нее и снова позволяя просканировать сетчатку глаза. Стоило загореться зеленой лампочке подтверждения правильности введенных данных, как вспыхнул верхний свет, освещая внушительных размеров пространство прихожей, и раздался ровный голос ИИ, которого Питер знал под именем Пятница.

— Добро пожаловать, сэр. Для мистера Паркера готова спальня номер три, как вы просили. К объекту Альфа применен протокол «тишина» до ваших дальнейших распоряжений.

— Спасибо, Пятница, будь на связи. — Тони снова подхватил под руку Питера, который уже едва стоял, но, похоже, мимо ушей не пропустил расплывчатое упоминание протокола «тишина», и повел его в указанную спальню. Они миновали длинный коридор, скрытый полутенями, — горело всего несколько тусклых ламп, не позволявших Питеру рассмотреть помещение подробно, не то чтобы он был сейчас способен на какие-либо исследования. Старк толкнул плечом третью по счету, солидно выглядящую, выделанную из темного дерева дверь справа по коридору, заводя их внутрь спальни. — Давай сразу в ванну, нужно смыть грязь, пока в раны не попала инфекция.

Ванная комната оказалась здесь же, в спальне, Питер бы удивился, если бы был способен сейчас на нечто большее, чем передвигать ногами при поддержке Старка. Они медленно преодолели короткое расстояние до ванной и спустя пару минут Тони опустил вконец ослабшего подростка на табурет, стоящий рядом с огромной душевой кабиной, огороженной полупрозрачным стеклом от остального пространства комнаты. Он окинул ссутулившуюся фигуру взглядом и с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох, расслабляться было рано.  
\- Давай, надо снять это с тебя, — Тони опустился перед мальчиком на колени, принимаясь за распутывание хитрой шнуровки ботинок Человека-паука.

— Что вы делаете? — Питер от неожиданности отшатнулся, и только каким-то чудом не разбил себе затылок об угол шкафчика, нависающего рядом с его головой. — Я… я сам.  
Тони с сомнением посмотрел на него, прекрасно понимая, что сам он не справится, но мучить его еще и смущением, не хотел. На болезненно бледном лице подростка проступили заметные характерные красные пятна.

— Хорошо, давай так. Я помогу с обувью, чтобы тебе не пришлось наклоняться, с травмой головы это нежелательно, а потом оставлю тебя, чтобы ты мог помыться. Идет? — Он дождался осторожного кивка от подростка, находящегося в явном замешательстве из-за такого слишком личного поведения Старка, и вернулся к расшнурованию обуви. Он справился быстро и выпрямился. — Полотенце, — Тони указал на стопку светло-бежевых пушистых полотенец на тумбочке. — Я проверю тебя через некоторое время. Хорошо? И, пожалуйста, позови меня, если почувствуешь, что нужна помощь.

Питер снова осторожно кивнул, провожая Старка удивленным и обескураженным взглядом, словно не ожидал такого заботливого отношения со стороны мужчины. Но, если оставаться честным, то и сам Тони от себя такого не ожидал. Он уже и забыл каково это — заботиться о ком-то и делать это искренне. Он прикрыл дверь, давая Питеру пространство, но из комнаты не ушел. Пока ждал, он расправил постель и приоткрыл окно, впуская свежий ночной воздух. Минут через пять он все же не выдержал неизвестности.

— Пятница, проверь, как Питер?

— Объект не двигается уже ровно три минуты и двадцать четыре секунды.

— Черт… — выругался Тони себе под нос и поспешил обратно в ванную. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, боясь увидеть повторение недавнего инцидента, но к своему облегчению, понял, что Питер был в относительном порядке. Он все еще сидел на табурете, штаны он благополучно снял сам, но видимо с футболкой возникли проблемы. Он крепко сжимал в руках пиджак Тони, прижимая его к груди, или скорее держался за него, при этом делая длинные глубокие вдохи, словно пытался не паниковать. Он не поднял взгляд на Старка, когда тот приблизился, лишь усилил хватку, сминая дорогую ткань.

— Не могу снять, — прошептал он в тишине, когда Тони не заговорил первым, обращаясь скорее к своим коленям, чем к мужчине.

Старк посмотрел на его плечи и мысленно отругал себя. Стоило подумать, что возникнут проблемы, он же видел в каком состоянии футболка парня, сколько дыр и кровавых пятен на ней. И теперь ткань присохла вместе с кровью к коже и ее было невозможно снять самому.

— Прости, Питер, я должен был подумать об этом. Будет проще снять ее, если размочить ткань. Давай — он, не раздумывая больше, понимая, что неловкости все равно не избежать и потому не стоит тянуть, подхватил подростка за предплечье и потянул наверх. — Вставай под воду прямо так. Питер послушался, переступая порог душевой, но перед этим аккуратно пристроил пиджак на стопке полотенец. Тони же сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста, хотя все внутри сжалось от странной смеси тепла и жалости.

Вдвоем им удалось снять обрывки одежды с Питера, хотя это заняло время и вытянуло из Питера те силы, что еще оставались в его теле. И Тони едва не задохнулся от ужаса, когда, наконец, увидел все те травмы, что скрывала раньше одежда. Почти вся спина подростка была покрыта синяками, гематомы переливались разными оттенками красного и синего. Ребра были припухшие и отекшие, и Тони опасался переломов. Глубокие рваные раны от когтей Стервятника были отчетливо видны на спине и груди. Кровь уже не шла, видимо ускоренная регенерация успела запуститься, но травмы все равно выглядели скверно и требовали ухода.  
Собрав с пола обрывки срезанной футболки, Тони, так же изрядно вымокший под душем, вышел из ванной, давая Питеру столь необходимое пространство. Ему оно тоже было нужно, потому что в душе нарастал такой гнев, что Старк боялся, что может не сдержаться. Если бы тут сейчас оказался Тумс, он не смог бы гарантировать, что отпустил бы того невредимым. Но вместе с тем, Тони понимал, что на самом деле его агрессия направлена на него самого. Это он виноват, в том, что случилось с Питером. Это полностью его чертова вина.

Питер вышел из ванной комнаты самостоятельно, немного шатаясь и придерживаясь рукой за стену. Он не стал надевать халат, который видел висящим на крючке в ванной, не желая тревожить ноющие раны, и просто обмотал бедра огромным пушистым полотенцем. Сейчас, когда он смыл с себя всю кровь и грязь и, наконец, поверил, что он в безопасности, то смог осознать, на сколько у него болит все тело. Казалось, что любое движение причиняет боль. Но если бы проблема была только в физическом неудобстве, он бы справился. Но он все еще боялся смотреть на Старка, его мучили и вина за Тумса и самолет, и благодарность за то, что Старк нашел его и не бросил, и злость и смущение за свое неадекватное поведение сегодня. Питер понимал, что он достиг предела, потому он медленно направился к кровати — единственному объекту в комнате, который четко зафиксировало его сознание, желая лишь одного — упасть и забыться долгим сном.

— Подожди, — Старк, оказался неожиданно близко, хотя Питер снова не заметил его приближения, и перехватил его на полпути к вожделенной кровати, придержав за предплечье. — Я знаю, что ты устал, я правда это понимаю, но прежде чем ты сможешь уснуть, необходимо убедиться, что ты не пострадал сильнее, чем кажется. Потерпи еще немного. — Он протянул Питеру странные широкие металлические браслеты из светлого блестящего металла, призывая одеть их на запястья, игнорируя несчастный вид подростка. Питер, не имея сил сопротивляться и задавать вопросы, послушался, и через мгновение неожиданная тяжесть металла мягко обхватила его руки. — Это поможет тебя просканировать. Пойдем.

Старк, не выпуская его из своей хватки, провел Питера вперед к еще одной двери в его временной спальне номер три, которую Питер раньше не заметил, и проводил его в соседнее помещение. Это, к удивлению Питера, оказался медицинский кабинет, оборудованный всем необходимым для оказания первой помощи, со множеством незнакомого на первый взгляд оборудования, расположенного вдоль стен. Старк не дал ему осмотреться, и сразу отвел к сделанной из такого же, что и браслеты, металла стене и прислонил к ней, выравнивая его тело по линиям, прочерченным по металлу. Питер помнил, как давно в детстве он сломал палец и ему делали рентген, это чем-то напоминало процедуру, хотя какого-либо громоздкого аппарата, образ которого сохранился в памяти подростка, здесь не было.

— Теперь постой ровно, и не шевелись, пожалуйста. — Старк снова достал свой наладонник, набирая команды в всплывающих окнах. — Пятница, начать сканирование.

— Начало сканирования подтверждаю, — раздался мелодичный голос ИИ, и Питер, скосив глаза, увидел, как по его телу забегали разноцветные: синие, красные и зеленые линии, формируя различные геометрические фигуры на его коже, очевидно, проверяя состояние его внутренних органов. Это было странно, он ничего не чувствовал, кроме прохлады металла под спиной и дикой усталости, но, очевидно, сканирование работало, потому как Старк, не отрывающий лица от наладонника, хмурился уже не так сильно и даже, словно, немного расслабил линию плеч.

Процедура закончилась за пару минут и Тони снова подхватил Питера, который уже и не думал отказываться от помощи, под локоть, направляя их обоих в сторону спальни. Он усадил мальчика на край кровати. Питер посмотрел на него мутным взглядом, уже мало что соображая.

— Я сейчас вернусь, посиди пару секунд, уже почти все. — Тони и правда вернулся почти мгновенно, Питеру показалось, что он только пару раз моргнул, как тот снова стоял перед ним. В одной руке он держал стакан с водой, а другой в маленьком пластиковом стаканчике протягивал горсть разноцветных таблеток. Питер не нашел в себе даже желания перечить и молча ссыпал все таблетки разом в рот и запил их прохладной водой. Тони одобрительно кивнул, после чего озвучил результаты сканирования, не то, чтобы они сейчас сильно волновали Питера.

— У тебя легкое сотрясение, трещины в пяти ребрах, глубокие проникающие раны, но они быстро затягиваются, за пару дней заживут совсем, каким-то чудом внутренние органы не повреждены, есть несколько серьезных ожогов. Я дал тебе обезболивающее, новый препарат, который гарантирует, что, учитывая сотрясение, ты проснешься завтра без осложнений с этой стороны, антибиотики, чтобы избежать воспаления. А теперь последнее, я обещаю. Потерпи, будет щипать. — С этими словами Тони взял с тумбочки, принесенный ранее баллончик, похожий на те, что его тетя покупает для укладки волос, только без какого-либо рисунка или наименования. 

— Это защитит твои открытые раны лучше повязки, — пояснил Тони, распыляя бледно-розовое вещество прямо на его длинные порезы на груди, а затем, уперевшись коленом о матрас, чтобы было удобнее, и придерживая Питера одной рукой за плечо, аккуратно обработал спину. Это было неприятно, но эта новая боль осталась почти незамеченной Питером.

— Вот и все, — Старк отставил баллончик на прикроватную тумбочку. — Теперь ты можешь спать.

Питеру казалось, что этого уже никогда не случится, потому, когда он услышал, как Тони произнес эти заветные слова, то едва не расплакался от облегчения. Он с трудом закинул ноющие ноги на кровать и едва его голова коснулась подушки, мгновенно уснул, словно провалился в благословенную пропасть небытия, наконец, позволяя этому дню завершиться.

Он уже не видел, как Тони аккуратно укрыл его одеялом, как устроил его на боку, осторожно переложив руки и ноги в устойчивую позицию, чтобы не тревожить раны на спине и груди, подпирая его под поясницу свободными подушками, чтобы он не ворочался во сне. Закончив все эти манипуляции Тони тяжело опустился на край кровати, не сводя взгляда со спокойного лица подростка. Господи, не может быть, чтобы все обошлось! Только сейчас, наблюдая за сном Питера, Тони позволил себе поверить, что все хорошо. Его понемногу отпускало напряжение, и ровное спокойное дыхание Питера по кусочку возвращало Тони его привычную картину мира.

Он не знал, сколько просидел, неподвижно охраняя сон подростка, пока его внимание не привлекли тихие шаги в коридоре. Он ожидал этого, потому не удивился вторжению. Человек не прошел в комнату, а замер на пороге спальни, внимательно разглядывая силуэт Старка, скрытый предрассветным полумраком. Тони долго не выдержал назойливого внимания, и с тихим вздохом поднялся, ощущая себя как никогда на свой возраст. Он поравнялся с мужчиной и прислонился к дверному косяку, в поисках опоры.

— Я кажется просил тебя не высовываться, он мог бы тебя увидеть, — шепотом, боясь потревожить сон Питера, сказал Старк мужчине.

— Ты все равно нас познакомишь. Зная тебя, ты не устоишь перед желанием порадовать парня, и это случится уже завтра, — парировал тот с легкой улыбкой, которая скорее была слышна в голосе, чем Старк мог ее увидеть в полумраке комнаты, а затем посерьезнел. — Как он?

Оба мужчины уставились на спящего подростка.

— Все будет хорошо, пара суток до полного восстановления, согласно медицинскому заключению. Но, я не уверен… — Тони замолчал, делая глубокие вдохи, стараясь взять себя в руки, и не имея понятия, как облечь в слова свою тревогу за эмоциональное состояние Питера.

— Он справится, — без тени сомнения сказал мужчина. — Все, что я о нем знаю, говорит о том, что он справится. — Тони ничего не ответил, продолжая неподвижно стоять, не в силах двинуться с места. — Тебе тоже нужно поспать, — мужчина отступил в темноту коридора, касаясь Старка ладонью, призывая следовать за собой. — Давай же, ты должен быть отдохнувшим. Завтра будет непростой день. Идем, — повторил он тверже, видя, что Старк колеблется. — Пятница присмотрит за ним.

Наконец, Старк кивнул, сдаваясь, и последовал за мужчиной в темноту коридора.


	4. Chapter 4

Просыпаться было трудно. Питер несколько раз выныривал из мутной, тяжелой дремы, силясь раскрыть глаза, но через пару мгновений снова проваливался в черноту сна, какой-то частью сознания ощущая непривычную, беспокоящую тяжесть во всем теле, словно его руки и ноги стали весить втрое больше обычного. В голове тоже было мутно, в мгновения пробуждения не удавалось поймать ни одну связную мысль, чтобы понять, почему он чувствует себя так, словно его много раз прокрутили в барабане стиральной машины. Ему ничего не снилось, даже странные физические ощущение не рождали кошмаров, но вместе с тем он никак не мог почувствовать себя достаточно отдохнувшим, чтобы пересилить сонливость и открыть глаза. А еще он знал, что ему не то чтобы этого хотелось. Он не помнил почему, но знал, что стоит проснуться, и этой пусть и тревожащей, пустой тишине придет конец, и ему придется столкнуться с чем-то неприятным, о чем он не мог помнить в своем полусне.

Через некоторое время, Питер не мог точно сказать были ли это минуты или часы, в его тяжелый сон проник громкий звук, похожий на хлопок, и Питер зацепился за него, ухватился воображаемыми руками, как по канату пытаясь выбраться в реальность. Ему удалось, и вскоре в абсолютной тишине, окутывавшей его все это время, начали прорезаться другие звуки. Вот за окном запела птица, где-то недалеко промчалась на высокой скорости машина, кто-то громко свистнул, подзывая такси. Питер понял, что находится не у себя в квартире, потому как звуки были чужие, не принадлежали его району, и если свое привычное фоновое окружение он научился фильтровать, то здесь все было новым, а значит опасным. Питер переместил внимание снаружи дома на то, что происходило внутри. Где-то в глубине квартиры раздались осторожные шаги, и чей-то голос спросил: «Все в порядке? Он не просыпался?». Ответ разобрать не удалось, второй человек, (а то что это был человек Питер не сомневался — он слышал острожные шаги двух людей), скорее всего просто покачал головой, но Питер понял, что вопрос касался его. Еще через пару секунд его мозг наконец обработал информацию, и Питер в ужасе распахнул глаза, мгновенно вспоминая, где он, и кому принадлежит голос. Тони Старку.

Питер сел на кровати, чувствуя, как быстро в панике забилось сердце, но тут же пожалел о поспешном движении, потому как плечи, спину и ребра пронзила такая острая боль, что он со стоном повалился обратно на кровать, ничего не видя перед собой, кроме сгущающейся темноты с яркими белыми всполохами в ней, и лишь пытаясь осторожно неглубоко дышать, насколько позволяли его раны, пережидая приступ и старясь оставаться в сознании. Постепенно он заставил себя начать дышать ровнее и глубже, и это помогло, интенсивность болезненных ощущений снизилась, темнота перед глазами рассеялась, и он смог осмотреться, прежде чем снова пытаться пошевелиться.

Комната была светлая и просторная, выходила на восток и Питер, по теням, отбрасываемым солнцем на дома, видимые за неплотно зашторенным окном, догадался, что сейчас была вторая половина дня. Выходит, он спал не так уж и долго, если предположить, что до дома Тони Старка они добрались еще до восхода — он помнил, что было темно, когда они приехали сюда. Стило вспомнить мистера Старка, как в груди неприятно сдавило, но теперь уже отнюдь не из-за его травм, а к щекам прилила кровь от остро вспыхнувшего стыда. Питер прикрыл глаза. Как он сможет посмотреть ему в глаза? После всего, что натворил вчера с самолетом и мистером Тумсом, после того, как мистер Старк запретил делать нечто подобное… И ведь потом еще нужно было как-то осмыслить то, что с ним самим случилось после того, как он покинул место крушения. Питер вообще смутно помнил, что произошло между тем, когда он увидел себя в отражении той высотки и как его «разбудил», иначе просто не скажешь, мистер Старк в грязном туалете. Господи, да Питер даже не знал, как вообще там оказался. Он смутно помнил воду, пар и кровь. Его передернуло от отвращения и страха, когда перед внутренним взором промелькнули обрывки вчерашнего дня, и он распахнул глаза, уставившись в белый потолок. Почему-то вид идеально ровного, белоснежного потолка его немного упокоил, замедлив подскочивший пульс. Ладно, хорошо, он повременит с воспоминаниями, пока не поправится достаточно, чтобы сердце не грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди от малейшей эмоциональной нагрузки.

Питер снова прислушался к голосам, теперь раздававшимся гораздо ближе, словно кто-то приближался к его комнате, и он снова смог разобрать тихий голос мистера Старка: «Пятница, отчет по мистеру Паркеру». Ответа не последовало, скорее всего ИИ вывел информацию на экран компьютера миллиардера, и Питер замер, не зная, хочет ли он чтобы сейчас сюда вошел мистер Старк, или хочет еще побыть один, подготовиться к этой встрече. Второе перевесило, и Питер, не уверенный, что это сработает, прошептал, обращаясь к потолку: «Пятница, пожалуйста, не говори, что я проснулся». Никакого ответа не последовало, но вместе с тем, шаги Старка, который уже успел преодолеть коридор и подойти к двери спальни, замерли, а через пару мгновений снова начали удаляться.  
Питер с облегчением выдохнул, разговор снова откладывался на некоторое время. Он проследил за шагами, следя за перемещениями миллионера по дому, почему-то чувствуя легкое сожаление от того что мистер Старк к нему все же не зашел, но тут же одернул себя, — тот и так сделал слишком много для совершенно чужого подростка, он не тетя Мэй, чтобы сидеть и держать его за руку, пока ему не станет легче. Да и не может же он всерьез ожидать такого от мистера Старка? Внезапно в памяти всплыло воспоминание из вчерашнего дня, то, где Тони помогал ему снять обувь, и Питер снова смутился, все еще не имея понятия, что думать об этом.

Размышления привели только к тому, что у него разболелась голова, спасительный сон не шел, а еще Питер понял, что хочет есть. Где-то в доме хлопнула дверь, незнакомые твердые шаги проследовали мимо его комнаты, и его тело непроизвольно напряглось, словно готовясь к драке. Питер понятия не имел, кто еще находится в доме, который Старк вчера назвал самым безопасным местом в городе. Но, по крайней мере, это хотя бы давало Питеру надежду, что кто бы ни был этот человек, мистер Старк ему полностью доверяет.

Тем временем шаги незнакомца замерли на некотором расстоянии от его комнаты, и раздался тихий стук в чью-то дверь.

— Тони, — мужчина позвал Мистера Старка по имени, что говорило об их близком знакомстве. — Твои десять минут прошли, я жду тебя на кухне через максимум две.

Не дожидаясь ответа человек снова начал движение, теперь уже точно удаляясь в противоположную сторону от спальни Питера и вскоре стали едва различимы. Через минуту дверь, в которую стучался неизвестный, тихо открылась и закрылась, и шаги мистера Старка, бормочущего себе под нос усталые, незлобные проклятия в адрес неизвестного человека, удалились в ту же сторону, что и шаги незнакомца ранее. Питер усмехнулся про себя — все-таки эти его улучшенные чувства довольно полезная штука временами.

Но что бы эти двое не делали на кухне, Питер их уже не слышал, из спальни он мог разобрать, что на кухне ведут беседу, но ни слова, ни их смысл. Довольно скоро Питеру надоело лежать и ждать неизвестно чего, к тому же интерес узнать, кто этот незнакомец, и почему Старк слушается его, пересилили нежелание встречаться с миллионером лицом к лицу, и Питер рискнул повторить попытку встать с кровати. Теперь он был более осторожен и не собирался совершать необдуманных, резких движений. Питер медленно сел, спустив с высокой кровати сначала одну ногу, при этом упираясь в матрас рукой для устойчивости, а затем вторую, и аккуратно выпрямился, чувствуя непривычную слабость в мышцах и тянущую боль в плечах, там, где были раны. Он глубоко подышал, прогоняя неприятные ощущения в голове, но головокружения не последовало, и Питер засчитал это за хороший знак.

Он осторожно осмотрел себя, впервые рискнув увидеть последствия битвы и авиакатастрофы. С ума сойти, Нед будет в восторге, когда узнает, что он разбился на самолете, вместе с самолетом… Питер покачал головой, ему это уже давно перестало казаться забавным. Он поднял руку и пощупал горячую кожу, вокруг довольно большой раны на правом предплечье. Все порезы, как он видел и чувствовал, были покрыты какой-то странной розовато-прозрачной субстанцией, которая ощущалась под пальцами как гладкий, затвердевший гель, сквозь который было видно и его кожу, и саму рану. Захотелось сковырнуть эту гелевую заплатку, но Питер пересилил это детское желание, ограничившись осмотром. Судя по виду, раны успели довольно хорошо зажить, по крайней мере воспаления не было, и края, стянутые гелем, выглядели нормально, на сколько Питер мог судить. Он смутно помнил, как вчера мистер Старк перечислял его травмы, но сейчас не мог вспомнить и половины, но был уверен, что тот не преминет напомнить ему о них. Питер тяжело вздохнул.

На глаза попалась одежда, сложенная аккуратной стопкой на стуле рядом с кроватью, явно приготовленная для него, и Питер потянулся, чтобы взять ее. Он с трудом, стараясь не делать резких движений и не наклоняться, надел темно-синие, несколько большие для него тренировочные штаны с логотипом «Старк Индастриз», расположенном вдоль внешней линии шва, и белую, слишком мягкую, чтобы быть новой, футболку без каких-либо фирменных знаков — даже ярлыки были срезаны. А судя по размеру и качеству ткани она принадлежала мистеру Старку. Питер испытал странное чувство защищенности и признательности, когда надел ее, ощутив, что застиранная ткань не давит на раны, а отсутствующие ярлыки не царапают чувствительную кожу. Питер глубоко вдохнул несколько раз, пытаясь взять себя в руки, потому как расчувствоваться из-за какой-то футболки — это уже слишком.

Тапочки с логотипом «Старк Индастриз» нашлись рядом с кроватью, и Питер, посчитав это разрешением, наконец собрался с силами и поднялся с кровати. Он слегка покачнулся, когда от пусть и осторожной, но все же перемены положения тела в пространстве, кровь резко прилила к голове, но обратно не сел. Он медленно, обхватив особо ноющую при движении правую сторону груди левой рукой, упрямо направился к двери, через которую, он помнил, он пришли вчера. Дверь отворилась бесшумно и Питер, крадучись и придерживаясь за стенку правой рукой для равновесия, пошел на голоса. Коридор в его слабом состоянии казался невероятно длинным, а пустые темно-коричневые стены с редкими светильниками, которые сейчас горели вполовину своей мощности, создавая лишь полумрак, навевали Питеру мысли о фильмах ужасов. Но коридор вскоре закончился светлым круглым холлом с большими окнами по левую сторону и еще двумя проходами справа. Питер покачал головой, удивляясь размеру и какому-то нежилому ощущению от квартиры, и замер, прислушиваясь, пытаясь понять, где находится мистер Старк и неизвестный мужчина.

Голоса, пока он добирался до холла, стихли, но неожиданное странно-знакомое шипение разогреваемого на сковороде масла раздалось из правого коридора, и Питер пошел на звук. Шипение переросло в скворчание чего-то поджариваемого в масле, и в коридор потянуло запахом жареного яйца. Раздался щелчок конфорки, звон фарфора о что-то металлическое, а затем тарелку с глухим стуком поставили на стол. Питер неожиданно вспомнил, что он вообще-то голоден. Очень. Он сделал еще пару осторожных шагов в сторону кухни, и теперь получил возможность видеть силуэты сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь, выполненную из полупрозрачного матового стекла.

— Тони, ты должен поесть, — раздался настойчивый голос неизвестного мужчины, явно продолжавшего свои уговоры уже некоторое время. Питер не спешил идти дальше, с одной стороны, испытывая страх, с другой, надеясь услышать что-то, что в обычной ситуации мистер Старк ему не расскажет. Это странным образом напомнило ему, как он, будучи совсем маленьким, прячась в полумраке лестницы в их старом двухэтажном доме, подслушивал споры дяди Бена и тети Мэй о его поведении и воспитании, когда он сам по неопытности или невнимательности делал что-то не так. В основном это всегда касалось его экспериментов в химии, чьи последствия обычно приводили его тетю в ужас, а дядю в восторг, и что и приводило к их крупным спорам. Сейчас ситуация была другая, люди были другие, одно было неизменно — он снова сделал что-то не так. И сейчас, рассматривая, как устало двигается силуэт мистера Старка за матовым стеклом, когда тот прошел и уселся на высокий стул перед обеденным столом, Питер почему-то снова почувствовал себя ребенком.

Второго мужчину ему с этого места видно не было, хотя он надеялся, что, увидев его силуэт, он получит подсказку к узнаванию его личности, но переместиться — означало, что и его тогда смогут увидеть, к чему он был в этом мгновение не готов. Неожиданная мысль посетила Питера. А он может вообще показываться этому неизвестному человеку на глаза? Может ему стоило ждать в своей комнате? Он замер в нерешительности, размышляя над вариантами, а беседа тем временем продолжалась.

— Я не голоден, — раздался не менее утомленный ответ мистера Старка, — Хэппи купил мне сэндвич.

— И ты его, конечно, не съел, — с улыбкой в голосе пожурил его неизвестный. — Давай, Тони, я сделал, как ты любишь.

— С помидорами и беконом? — оживился мистер Старк.

— Да, с этим ужасно вредным беконом, о котором нам с тобой еще предстоит поговорить позже.

Старк в ответ усмехнулся, но тему развивать не стал, и, судя по звукам, взял вилку и начал есть.

— Так какие новости? — прервал молчание неизвестный, видимо удовлетворившись количеством съеденного Тони, и потому рискнул отвлечь того от еды. — Ты так и не рассказал, тебя не было довольно долго.

— Я бы вернулся быстрее, ты же знаешь, но надо было решить все сразу по горячим следам.

— Тони, я не об этом, — человек тяжело вздохнул, — я знаю, что ты бы предпочел остаться здесь и лично все проконтролировать. — Он выдвинул себе стул и уселся по другую сторону стола. Питер теперь мог видеть абрис его рук, покоящихся на столешнице, но это тоже ничего ему не дало, кроме понимания, что мускулатура у того развита отлично. — Сколько раз повторить, что ты не виноват, чтобы ты поверил?

Старк проигнорировал эту реплику, вместо ответа запихнув в себя еще порцию омлета, Питер видел, что он даже голову от тарелки не поднял, а сам при этом ощутил неприятное чувство вины, словно нечто склизкое проскользнуло у него по пищеводу. Мистер Старк считает себя виноватым в том, что натворил Питер?

— Повезло, что никто не пострадал, — прожевав сказал Старк, — в противном случае были бы б _о_ льшие проблемы, а так удалось замять ситуацию, насколько вообще возможно замять авиакатастрофу. По официальной версии, что недалека от правды, Тумс, при попытке угнать самолет, не справился с управлением, из-за чего и произошло крушение.

— А мальчик?

— Полностью не освещать его участие не вышло, — вздохнул Тони с сожалением, отодвигая от себя тарелку, явно потеряв аппетит. — Он попал в объективы нескольких камер, и видео разошлись по интернету до того, как я успел что-то предпринять. Повезло, что все видео были сняты уже после крушения, никто не видел, что он творил на борту самолета.

— Но ты видел.

Тони кивнул.

— Черные ящики уцелели, так что, да, я посмотрел. Довольно впечатляюще, надо сказать. С одной стороны, довольно глупо было вообще лезть на взлетевший самолет, и мы с парнем еще об этом поговорим, с другой, прекрасное познание в аэродинамике и способность быстро действовать в критической ситуации спасло половину города. Страшно подумать, сколько людей бы погибло, если бы самолет рухнул на Нью-Йорк.

— Ты злишься, — констатировал неизвестный.

— Нет. Не на него, по крайней мере, — подумав ответил Тони, он устало откинулся на спинку стула. — Парень поступил так, как считал правильным, и сделал все, что было в его силах. Это я допустил ошибку.

— Тони, — вздохнул неизвестный, — ты не можешь винить…

Старк поднял руку, прерывая его на полуслове. — Даже не начинай.

— Ладно, хорошо, закрыли тему, — недовольно ответил неизвестный. Они помолчали немного. — Что с тем парнем? Стервятник, так он себя называет?

— Жив, здоров, готов сотрудничать. Был у него сегодня, делает вид, что не знает никакого Человека-паука. Я намекнул, что если так он и продолжит отвечать всем желающим спросить, то я смогу помочь обеспечить безопасность его семье.

— Думаешь, это сработает? Он знает, кто скрывается под маской Человека-паука. Это опасно, учитывая, где ему предстоит провести следующие несколько лет. А парень уже успел отправить некоторых довольно опасных преступников за решетку.

— Я знаю, хорошо? Я работаю над этим, — раздраженно ответил Тони. — И потом, касательно Стервятника, я бы сначала хотел обсудить все с мистером Паркером. — Старк неожиданно развернулся лицом к двери, и, Питер готов был поклясться, посмотрел прямо на него. — И если, Мистер Паркер, вы подслушали все, что хотели, то можете присоединиться к нам, — произнес Тони, совершенно точно теперь обращаясь к нему, и Питер, едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Сердце быстро забилось о ребра, и он в панике отступил на шаг назад, словно желая сбежать, поняв, что его застукали за подслушиванием.

— Он что, тут? — раздался удивленный голос неизвестного, — Мне уйти?

Старк не ответил, только отрицательно мотнул головой, вместо этого снова позвав по имени:

— Питер?

У Паркера буквально не осталось выбора, на непослушных ногах он преодолел расстояние до двери и толкнул ее слабой рукой, смотря в пол и боясь встретиться с разгневанным взглядом мистера Старка. Каким-то непостижимым образом про второго человека он успел забыть.

— Мистер Старк… я не хотел… я просто… — он поднял голову в нерешительности, когда Старк никак не прокомментировал его появление, не зная, как объяснить свой поступок, и встретился с участливым, обеспокоенным и совсем не злым взглядом Тони, который внимательно рассматривал его, словно пытался на глаз оценить состояние. Стало немного легче дышать от осознания, что хотя бы за этот проступок на него не злятся, и Питер, заметив движение справа от себя, посмотрел туда, вспомнив, что Старк был на кухне ни один. Он не знал, кого он ожидал увидеть, но совершенно точно не капитана Америка, сидящего на кухне секретной квартиры Тони Старка, одетого по-домашнему — в джинсы и синюю футболку, который дружелюбно и немного обеспокоенно улыбался ему.

— О, Боже! — рот Питера удивленно округлился, а глаза расширились, пока он потрясенно рассматривал сидящего за столом кумира, у которого он, между прочим, украл щит, и который, наверное, до сих пор зол на него. — Это… это же… Вы! — Питер перевел взгляд на Тони, словно не уверенный, что ему не кажется. — Мистер Старк, у вас на кухне сидит капитан Америка!

Тони мягко рассмеялся.

— Это так, парень, — он поднялся со своего места и приблизился к Питеру, подхватывая его под локоть. — Тебе надо сесть, ты слишком бледный.

— Нет, я нормально, в порядке, — Питер не мог оторвать взгляд от капитана, хотя и понимал, что это просто невежливо — пялиться, но все еще слишком удивленный, чтобы помнить о чем-то, кроме факта присутствия этого человека здесь. Он позволил Тони отвести себя к столу и усадить на свободное место.

— Голоден? — буднично спросил капитан, словно это было нормально, когда полуживой подросток-мститель и преступник-герой встречаются на кухне тайного логова и последний предлагает поесть. Питер смог только кивнуть, не уверенный, что сможет сказать хоть что-то связное и не слишком восторженное. Капитан легко поднялся и проследовал к духовке, откуда достал кастрюлю, открыл крышку, и большой ложкой переложил из нее что-то в белую фарфоровую миску. Через пару секунд перед Питером появилась тарелка с еще горячей, дымящейся кашей. Кашей прямо из рук капитана Америка. Да даже если это ненавистная овсянка, он съест ее до последней ложки и сможет умереть счастливым!

— Кстати, — прервал его мысли капитан, заметив, как Питер «завис» над тарелкой, с благоговением рассматривая ее содержимое, — мы не представлены друг другу. Официально. — Он бросил короткий взгляд на Тони, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил, смотря куда-то в пол и позволяя им двоим общаться. — Стив Роджерс, — капитан протянул ему руку. — Можешь называть меня Стив.

— П-Питер, — заикаясь выдавил из себя потрясенный Питер, пожимая протянутую ладонь и едва сдерживая восторженный вздох.

— Ешь парень, тебе надо восстанавливать силы, — по-доброму усмехнулся Стив, — ну, еще увидимся. — Он махнул на прощание Паркеру, подбадривающе, как показалось Питеру, кивнул Тони, и покинул кухню.

Питер медленно кивнул в ответ и, все еще пребывая в некотором заторможенном состоянии, взял ложку, принимаясь за еду. Каша была рисовая, и это было именно то, что готов был принять его желудок. Он даже не заметил, как съел почти все, когда понял, что наелся. Неожиданно перед ним появилась чашка с чем-то горячим, и Питер взял ее, греясь о теплые керамические бока, вспоминая, что здесь вообще-то еще присутствует Тони Старк — его главная проблема, о которой он позабыл, потрясенный внезапным знакомством.

— Тибетский сбор, — прокомментировал Тони, садясь напротив, — снимает воспаление, ускоряет заживление тканей. Хотя, судя по отчету Пятницы, все и так идет неплохо. За прошедшие двое суток у тебя срослись ребра, рассосались гематомы, прошли все симптомы сотрясения. Остались только самые глубокие раны, но и они зарастут за пару дней, если не будешь много двигаться и пить таблетки.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Питер, снова чувствуя и вину, и благодарность, а затем вскинул голову, когда смысл слов дошел до него. — Двое суток? Я спал двое суток?!

— Тихо, тихо, — Тони положил ладонь ему на запястье, успокаивая, удерживая на месте, когда Питер едва не подскочил, услышав новость. — Все хорошо. Да, твой школьный бал был два дня назад. С твоей тетей мы все уладили. Нед прикрыл тебя. Она думает, что ты у него. Но вот сегодня тебе надо будет ей позвонить лично, потому что твой друг-хакер уже устал придумывать, почему ты не можешь подойти к телефону.

— Она в безопасности? — спросил Питер, смотря в стол, все еще не успокоенный, но уже не делая попыток вскочить.

— Да, мои люди следят за вашей квартирой, и я приставил к твоей хорошеющей с каждым днем тете охрану. За домом Неда тоже наблюдают. Но я не думаю, что стоит ждать каких-то сюрпризов от сторонников Стервятника. Это просто меры предосторожности на некоторое время, пока суд не вынесет решение. Ты ведь слышал, то, что я ранее сказал про Тумса?

Питер кивнул, затем неловко вытянул свою руку из хватки Тони и сложил ладони в замок на коленях. Ему снова сложно было смотреть на мистера Старка, вина жгла его изнутри.

— Да, он в порядке?

Тони в удивлении поднял брови, наблюдая за ссутулившейся фигурой мальчишки, который продолжал прятать от него глаза, снова погружаясь в свои переживания. Он вздохнул, что ж придется действовать напрямик.

— В порядке? Ты меня бесконечно удивляешь, Питер. Он пытался убить тебя, угрожал твоей тете, а ты интересуешься, все ли с ним хорошо?

Питер ничего не ответил, но поднял на Старка, выглядящего разочарованным, непонимающий взгляд. Он смотрел на его лицо пару секунд, ощущая, как злость поднимается откуда-то из глубин его сердца. Старк не понимал его. Вина испарилась, и Питеру захотелось ответить как-то Старку, чтобы тот понял, ему захотелось убрать это странное, разочарованное, всезнающее выражение с его лица. Чтобы тот понял, почему он так поступил, увидел, как было ему там наверху нелегко, почувствовал, как рухнул его привычный мир, когда отец его первой в жизни девушки угрожал ему пистолетом в салоне автомобиля, увидел, как выросла пропасть между ним и его сверстниками за те секунды, что он поднимался по лестнице, ведущей в бальный зал, чтобы понял, почему не мог бросить умирать своего первого настоящего врага. Питер открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, но слова не шли, он лишь крепко сжимал кулаки в молчании, испытывая такую ярость и такую боль, какие не испытывал никогда. Он хотел обвинить Старка в случившемся, ведь он позвонил Хэппи, позвонил, как обещал! Но его оставили одного! Его бросили разбираться с этим самому! Питер вспыхнул яростью мгновенно, словно она сидела внутри него все это время и лишь ждала человека со спичками, кто разожжет ее. Он был бессилен, чувствовал, что его трясет, он смотрел в спокойное понимающее лицо Старка и хотел кричать. Откуда это вообще взялось в нем? Откуда эта злость? Дыхание ускорилось и Питеру захотелось уйти отсюда, сбежать, но чертов Старк не позволил.

— Хорошо, Питер, все хорошо. То, что ты чувствуешь сейчас — нормально, — заговорил он ровным, успокаивающим тоном. — То, что ты пережил за неполные два часа, у многих занимает годы. Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это, когда твой мир переворачивается. Ты испытываешь злость, даже ярость, на себя, за то, что допустил, на близких людей, за то, что не уберегли. Эти чувства есть в тебе. Не бойся их, не вини себя за них, ты имеешь право так чувствовать.

Питер все же не выдержал последних слов и поднялся, проигнорировав физическую боль в подреберье. Он принялся ходить вдоль стола, чувствуя, что гнев понемногу рассеивается. Старк спровоцировал его на эти эмоции и это оказалось так легко. Он даже не подозревал, что настолько зол. Питер пребывал в полной растерянности.

— Зачем... зачем вы так? — выдавил он из себя, чувствуя, что его трясет и от физической слабости и от непонимания.

— Прости, Питер, — Старк продолжал сидеть на месте, наблюдая за ним, чтобы успеть подхватить, если того покинут силы. — Я не мог смотреть, как ты тонешь в собственной вине. Возможно, не стоило делать этого сейчас, пока ты болен, но чем дольше ты винишь себя, тем сложнее потом будет избавиться от этого груза. Ты должен почувствовать границы. В чем есть твоя вина, где лежит твоя ответственность, а где ты можешь испытывать гнев и злость на других.

— Нет, — воскликнул Питер. — Я не могу злиться. Никто не виноват в случившемся кроме меня.

— Это не так, Питер. Ты имеешь право злиться. Ты подросток, в конце-то концов! Не бери на себя вину за все. Ведь в том числе и беспочвенная вина привела тебя в тот туалет на заброшенной стоянке.

Услышав это Питер остановился, удивленный, и уставился на Старка.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, как много ты помнишь. У тебя случилась паническая атака, ты впал в ступор. Я нашел тебя, не реагирующего ни на какие внешние раздражители. Ты был зациклен на одной вещи, на крови, что была на твоих руках. Отчасти причиной тому была твоя черепно-мозговая травма, отчасти те травмирующие события, что ты пережил, но и не стоит исключать фактор вины. Ты винил себя в крушении, в том, что случилось с Тумсом, считал себя виноватым передо мной, в том, что не оправдал надежд. Ты и сейчас продолжаешь это делать.

Питер продолжал стоять перед Старком, пытаясь осмыслить все то, что он ему говорил. Старк вываливал на него правду совершенно не выбирая слов, он словно читал его, как раскрытую книгу. И от того, что кто-то проговаривал в слух его эмоции Питеру было одновременно и больно, и легко. Хотелось и убежать, спрятаться, и продолжать слушать.

— Но ведь это не так, — в итоге сказал Паркер, не убежденный. — Это из-за моих решений…

— Сядь, — перебил его Тони, — пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня вставать. Я уже старый человек. — Питер нехотя послушался и опустился на стул напротив мужчины. — Послушай, — Старк снова ухватил Питера за руку так легко, словно делал это всегда, привлекая его внимание. — Я хочу, чтобы ты уяснил себе здесь и сейчас, в том, что произошло, нет твоей вины. Да, ты поступил безрассудно, даже не спорь. Это же додуматься надо — устроить драку на летящем самолете! И мы с тобой позднее это детально обсудим, не думай, что я легко забуду это. — Тони вздохнул. — Но ты позвонил Хэппи, ты сделал все, чтобы вызвать подмогу. И это я должен попросить у тебя прощения.

— Нет, мистер Старк, вы не…

— Послушай же уже меня, Питер, не заставляй напоминать, кто из нас двоих юридически взрослый человек. Мне очень жаль, что я не принимал тебя всерьез, что забрал костюм, и что меня не было там, когда я был нужен. Я прошу прощения.

— Мистер Старк, вы не должны… — Питер поднял взгляд и в этот момент понял, что для Старка все это не менее серьезно, чем для него. Он вспомнил подслушанные слова Стива, когда тот пытался убедить Тони в его невиновности, как тот игнорировал его слова. И сейчас это прощение было нужно обоим. Поэтому Питер просто кивнул, принимая извинения, и получил благодарный ответный кивок от Старка. Он действительно не мог злиться на этого человека, несмотря на то, что Тони был прав, перечисляя свои грехи. Но ведь в итоге именно он позаботился о нем и продолжает это делать сейчас. Этого было Питеру достаточно.

Тони выпустил его руку, и Питер, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, но вместе с тем и жуткую усталость, протянул ладонь к остывшему чаю, чтобы чем-то занять паузу, не уверенный, закончили ли они этот разговор. Он сделал несколько глотков, поморщившись от неприятного горького привкуса.

— Я могу разогреть, но холодным его гораздо приятнее пить, — заметил Тони его скривившееся лицо.

Питер отрицательно покачал головой, допивая остатки, и отставил стакан. Его руки заметно дрожали.

— Тебе лучше лечь, остальное мы обсудим, когда тебе станет лучше. Только позвони тете сначала, можешь сказать, что я вернул тебя на стажировку и у нас срочный проект. Если что, я подтвержу позднее. — Заметив удивленный взгляд Питера, Старк пояснил. — Я хочу понаблюдать тебя пару дней, так будет безопаснее, все-таки заживление идет медленнее, чем ожидалось.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, спасибо. — Питер устало улыбнулся, поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу из кухни. На пороге он обернулся, ловя задумчивый взгляд Тони, направленный ему в спину. — Мистер Старк, я хотел, — Питер сглотнул, слова давались тяжело, хотя они и были искренними, — я хотел сказать спасибо. За вчера, то есть позавчера. Что нашли меня, и не оставили, и привели сюда.

Тони поднялся и кивнул ему.

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, Питер. А теперь иди отдыхать, ты и правда слишком бледный.

Питер отворил дверь, снова обхватывая свой ноющий правый бок, и побрел по коридору, чувствуя, что Старк идет следом. В холле он заметил капитана Америка, сидящего в единственном кресле, сиротливо стоящем посреди холла, с газетой в руках. Услышав шаги, тот вскинул голову, отрываясь от чтения, и поднялся с кресла, кидая свернутую газету на опустевшее место.

— Питер, все в порядке? — он просканировал подростка внимательны взглядом, словно знал, какой разговор они вели с Тони на кухне, хотя что-то услышать он точно не мог, слишком далеко располагалась кухня для человеческого слуха.

— Да, мистер Роджерс, все супер, — устало улыбнулся подросток, действительно имея это в виду.

— Я разрешил называть меня Стив, — напомнил капитан.

— Эм…

— А я просил не шпионить в коридоре, — встрял в разговор Тони, выходя следом за подростком в холл, выглядя при этом не мене усталым, чем Питер, но при этом более расслабленным, чем был вчера. — В этом доме невозможно получить никакого личного пространства. Сплошные уши вокруг, да, Пятница?

— Мистер Старк, вы желаете возобновить протокол записи?

— Подождите, — Питер неожиданно кое-что понял и остановился на полпути, развернувшись к мужчинам лицом. — Подождите, мистер Старк, в какой момент вы узнали, что я подслушивал?

В ответ Старк улыбнулся и постучал по своим часам.

— Не думаешь же ты, парень, что в своем секретном убежище я могу не знать о чем-то, что здесь происходит? Пятница ведет круглосуточную запись всех разговоров, ну разве что кроме последнего получаса, когда у него были противоположные инструкции. Пятница сразу оповестил меня о твоем приближении.

— Но тогда… почему вы позволили мне подслушивать?

— Мы не обсуждали ничего из того, чем я не хотел поделиться с тобой лично, — пожал плечами Тони, а затем посерьезнев, посмотрел на подростка. — Питер, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, отныне, если тебе нужно будет обсудить что-то, или узнать что-то, ты можешь прийти ко мне, позвонить, написать, как угодно. Я отвечу, или Хэппи, если я буду на тот момент не доступен. Хорошо? Ты понял?

— Да, мистер Старк, — Питер кивнул, немного удивленный твердостью, звучавшей в интонациях Тони. — Спасибо.

— Все, иди уже, ты сейчас свалишься. Тебя проводить?

— Нет, я сам, все н-нормально, — Питер бросил последний взгляд на Тони, затем кивнул мистеру Роджерсу и направился в спальню, надеясь, что не ошибется дверью. Он добрел до кровати и аккуратно улегся в нее, стараясь не тревожить ноющие раны. Он поискал глазами камеры, через которые Пятница наблюдал за ним.

— Предатель, — прошептал ему Питер в потолок и улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.


End file.
